the imprisonment
by fanis01
Summary: When Duncan is thrown into a mental institution for three to four years, he meets somebody he thought was unlikley to ever become friends with him. rated T for one use of a word I'm not sure of.


Duncan was being handled down a long hallway, his most recent crime got him dubbed insane, he was to be put in a cell for three to four years. He studied the two men carrying him and the woman behind one of the men. The man on his left was one of the gaurds that made sure nobody here escapes, he was muscular and looked a bit like a sailor, duncan thought of him being Popeye. The other man also worked at the institution, this time a volunteer, he was quite skinny and his brown hair almost looked redish orange, Duncan immiediatly thought of Harold. "Where should we put this one?" the man on Duncan's right said, "Put him with the monster, it'll snap him out of his crime spree." the other said. Duncan suddenly got scared. They got half-way down the hall when they stopped to open a locked door, he then quickly studied the woman, she had chestnut brown hair, and a frown on her face, unlike the men though she was just visiting, she had a name tag on, on it were the words "Hello, my name is: CAROLINE." The men picked him back up, and carried him down another hall, this time it was short and poorly lit, instead of a white light running down the hall, there were orange-gold lights. it was softer to his eyes and much quieter. "Alright, josh" the man on duncan's left said, "let's let Caroline talk to her son, before we usher this scumbag in." "Good idea Marv, we don't him to eavesdrop on there conversation. Boy was my son glad he wasn't dating our daughter." The two men let Caroline through to speak with her son, just across from duncan were these two dark figures, both looked like they were crying, Duncan studied these two, the person on his left was a male, his hair was longer than the other person's hair, the other person was a girl, her hair was down to her shoulders. Duncan saw Caroline leave the room, this time she was crying. "Shame, we had to seperate a mother from her son." Marv said "Especially considering that her husband died, recently." Josh said. Duncan actually felt sorry for Caroline, she had nobody to keep her company, her son was in the mental institution and to top off her sarrow, her husband was dead.

Duncan was carried to the end of the hall, they stopped and turned around, inside was a dark figure, he to was crying. Marv stepped closer and opend the gate, Duncan finally realized that caroline was the monster's mother, and there was more to letting her speak with her son than eavesdropping. Josh pushed Duncan inside the cage and Marv quickly closed it and locked it. The two men left, Duncan was more scared than he has ever been. After three minutes he heard a voice talk to him, "Why are you here?" Duncan turned around, "the monster" was speaking to him, he still had tears rolling down his face, but his voice was calm. "Why are you here?" he said again, "I did something really wrong, you?" "the monster" stood up, and revealed himself to the light, "just look at me, I'm a wreck." Duncan stepped back, for in the light was Ezekiel. Duncan was sure this was the last thing he would see before he went to hell. "Bad memories?" Duncan nodded his head. Just then the gate opened and to men grabbed Duncan while three men and two women grabbed Ezekiel. They carried the two to this large room filled with tables and other people, "Lunch time." one of the gaurds holding Duncan said as he threw him to the ground, the other five were more careful into putting Ezekiel down in fear that he might spring out and attack them. They left the room leaving Duncan to pick himself up, "what was that for?" he asked "everybody in the last hall has to be carried in fear of them escaping, probably why you're with me." "okay why did they toss me and put you down gently?" "Probably because they looked at your criminal record while I still have this problem in my mind, if I'm throo'n doo'n I attack."

Duncan went over to a table to rest his eyes, Ezekiel joined him. "Let me show you the others here." Ezekiel said hopeing that duncan would be more comfortable if he knew the people, Duncan was kind of worried but he trusted Ezekiel enough. "Alright." "Okay, see that fat man over there eating the banana peel?" Duncan looked to where Ezekiel was pointing "Yep, I see him." "He is the least insane out of all of us, we call him fruity. That woman over there putting the straws in here ears is known here as ear-straw." That sounds like a pun." Duncan said, Ezekiel continued "That little one over there is quite possibly the youngest eh, we call him 'the little one', he is very nice." "Then why is he here?" "he has a form of paranoia, it is quite tragic, That man over there, we call him Homer." "Why?" "because that's his name." Duncan looked around the room and felt a form of sarrow, he felt like there was something he could do to help these people, but he didn't know how. "Hey Duncan, can I ask you a question?" "Sure" "how long are you here for?" "about three of four years, why?" "I'm always interested in how long I'll be able to see these people again until I leave." "When are you leaveing?" "at the end of the year." Duncan felt a little sad, he never thought he was ever going to bad for Ezekiel. "That sucks." "I know, I'm going to miss everybody here even Homer, and he has been on a phsycotic rampage befur'." Duncan decided to make some friends while he was here the first being Ezekiel. "You know, I think this'll be a long time before we see each other again, tell me about yourself okay." Ezekiel thought long and hard "Okay, if you doo'nt mind me rambling eh." "I don't mind." "Alright, I was born on a cold and windy sunday night..."

**SORRY, I DON'T DO ANY CLIFF-HANGERS, I DID THIS ENDING SO YOU GUYS COULD FILL IN THE BLANK. I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE THANKS TO TELETOON AND WHATEVER RESPECTIVE PRODUCERS DECIDE TO TURN EZEKIEL INTO A FREAKING MONSTER. STILL DON'T LIKE THAT DESICION. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO GIVE THANKS TO THE SIMPSONS WRITERS BECAUSE IN THE EPISODE WHERE HOMER WAS THROWN INTO A MENTAL INSTITUITION AND BECAM FRIENDS WITH A GUY THAT THOUGHT HE WAS MICHAEL JACKSON WAS WHERE I GOT MY INSPERATION. I'D ALSO LIKE TO WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR. (NEXT YEAR I'LL DO SOMETHING CHRISTMAS RELATED AND SOMETHING HALLOWEEN RELATED). BYE.**


End file.
